You'll be in my heart
by Smooth Secret
Summary: Sasuke returns only to find that he won't be able to be with the one he loves...


**You'll be in my heart**

After many years away from the place of his birth, Uchiha Sasuke, began his journey home. He had succeeded in avenging his clan. On his journey he thought not of his deceased clan, but of the one he loved. The one he had always loved, but had been too afraid to admit his feelings to. He had kept them dormant for many years. The thick-headed man had realized his feelings the night he had decided to leave. The night when she had poured her heart out to him, and he had turned her down so coldly.

The large gate doors were mere feet in front of the Uchiha. He raised his head to take it all in. Would he even be accepted back? This was a chance he was willing to take. He made his head level again and began to walk through the doors. The two men sitting at the desk, stood abruptly.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The man eyed him suspiciously.

"Hai." Sasuke nodded.

"Big mistake returning to the village." He walked towards him cautiously.

Sasuke remained still. He had accepted his fate long before he had left Konoha. This was the life of an avenger. Though he accepted this, he couldn't help but feel a stabbing in his heart. The men led him to the Hokage's office. They opened the door and pushed him in, causing him to stumble slightly. He turned to eye the men evilly, when a soft, heart-broken voice reached his ears.

"

Sasuke-kun...." She stood, eyes transfixed on the man before her.

"Saskura-chan." He looked in her jade eyes. The pain was clearly visible, as were the tears sitting on the brim of her eyes, "I must speak with you in private."

"That won't be happening Sasuke." The older woman in the room spoke.

"Tsunade-sama! Please don't!" Sakura pleaded with her teacher.

"I'm sorry Sakura, you know the law. Now leave us alone to... catch up." She waved at Sakura in a dismissive manner.

Sakura bowed respectively, before taking one last glance at Sasuke, who looked as emotionless as ever._ 'Don't do it Tsunade-sama, let him live.' _

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the quiet village of Konoha, as a pink haired woman left her house in search of the man she loved. When she reached the place where the Hokage had placed him for the night, she entered quietly hoping not to disturb anyone else who might be in a cell as well. She found Sasuke leaning up against the wall of his cell, sleeping soundly. She used the key she had stolen from Tsunade earlier that day, to open the door to his cell. She entered and shook Sasuke gently.

"Mmm...Sak-Sakura?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I love you, and I always have." Sakura smiled, he was still the same Sasuke, always getting right to the point.

"Well Sas-uke... I-I...." Tears began to fall from her jade eyes. Sasuke pulled her into his arms in a loving embrace. After a moment she spoke.

" Okay let's get you out of here." She stood up ready to leave. Sasuke stared at her for a moment.

"Sakura.." He began, "I'm not letting you take me out of here, and risk your own life. I'm sorry."

Sakura was frozen to the spot. He had broken her heart before, but with his confession he had rebuilt it, and then he had torn it apart once more. She knew he was right, but she would be the one to live a life of solitude. She would be the one with the scars forever imbedded on her heart. She would be the one crying herself to sleep, thinking of the past, and what could have been. She nodded and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She looked at him curiously. He pulled her down to his level before placing a chaste kiss upon her rosy lips. She smiled, and locked him up once more before leaving. She stepped outside, her tears shining in the moonlight as she began her walk home.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start. Cheering and chanting could be heard from within the confines of her home. She was confused for only a moment. She jumped out of bed and went outside, running down the street in her pyjamas. Tears began falling from her eyes. She screamed for Tsunade to reconsider, but her scream was mixed within those of the villagers. She ran up to the platform where Sasuke sat, ready for his execution.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't live without you!" She kneeled before him, her hands resting on his knees.

"Sakura, please don't do this. It's hard enough already." She rested her head on his lap, and he began to rub her head gently.

"Everything's going to be alright."

"If only it were that easy to believe."

"Sakura, you have to go." Tsunade's voice reached her, and a frown spread across her face.

Tsunade helped her up, and took her off the platform, all the while Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were locked, as were their hearts and minds. They were one, and would be for all eternity. Sakura would be his vessel. She wouldn't live a life of solitude, nor a life of sorrow. She would live a life, with the man she loved. He would be forever with her, always by her side. She watched silently as Sasuke's life was taken from him. For a moment she felt alone in the crowd of people, until she realized all was not lost. As long as she knew he had loved her, then her heart would remain whole, and her sanity in check. She would not lie on her deathbed thinking of how he had left, but how he had loved her and how the love remained even after his departure from the world. She would be the one who many would remember as the unmarried widow. They would have married, had he lived even a day more. Their mind, body, and souls would have become one in front of the village. Now and again her eyes still fill with tears, but she quickly wipes them away, knowing the pain eases with each coming day.

THE END


End file.
